Gamers' Love Zone
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: AU ! Ce n'est pas facile que d'être un gamer un peu geek et timide mais le Cash Converters est un endroit plein de surprises.


___Coucou les gens !_

___Me revoici dans la catégorie Tales of Symphonia avec un petit écrit. Il m'a été inspiré par le prénom de la caissière qui travaille dans le magasin Cash Converters de ma ville. La jeune femme s'appelle Anna. Vous connaissez comment mon esprit fonctionne. Une simple fraction de seconde et cette Anna est devenue Anna Aurion dans ma tête ! Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit Alernative Univers._

___Résumé:____ AU ! Ce n'est pas facile que d'être un gamer un peu geek et timide mais le Cash Converters est un endroit plein de surprises._

___Disclaimer:____TOS appartient à Namco et les personnages du jeu en bénissent le ciel. Les noms des parents de Kratos sont mon invention. Le nom des parents de Yuan sont des références à Fire Emblem et The Legend of Zelda. Le nom de la sœur de Yuan est une référence à Children of Mana._

******Gamers' Love Zone**

Etre un gamer un peu geek et timide de surcroît, ce n'est pas toujours facile.

Surtout quand on est issu d'une famille de gamers.

Déjà parce que ça te fait bien commencer dans la vie avec un prénom à coucher dehors. Mes parents sont des fans de mangas, d'anime mais ils ne jouissent jamais autant que quand ils jouent à un jeu vidéo. Et ils n'ont trouvé rien de plus naturel que de m'appeler Kratos.

Ouais.

Kratos.

Comme le héros de God of War.

Sauf que je n'ai rien de ce Kratos, hormis le nom. Il est fort, je suis faible. Il est musclé, je suis maigre. Il est chauve, je suis chevelu. Il en impose, je suis effacé. Et surtout, à l'école, c'est la galère. Parce que mon prénom est déformable à souhait. Kraignos, Krados, Krotin, Krétin... Il n'y a que Yuan, mon meilleur ami, qui a su me trouver des petits surnoms à la fois sympathiques et mignons, comme Krats ou Kratty. Niveau prénom, mes parents ne sont pas gâtés non plus. Théophratus et Déodate. Autant, mon père, ça se transforme facilement en Théo, que ma mère, ça donne Déodorant. Et son nom de jeune fille était Narta. True Story. La vie est cruelle quand elle s'y met. Le seul à avoir un nom potable dans ma famille, c'est mon petit frère. Il s'appelle Lloyd, en l'honneur du héros de Tales of Symphonia. Et il porte très bien son nom, comme lui, il a la tête pleines d'idées de justice et d'égalité.

Vivre dans une famille de gamers, c'est assez fun. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours à cause des idées reçues, mais on rigole bien. On t'apprend comment on fait _réellement_ les bébés avec la cinématique des Sims 2. On t'apprend les additions et les soustractions en montant l'XP de tes personnages dans un RPG. On s'assure que tu comprennes ce que cela signifie que de s'occuper d'un chien en te faisant jouer à Nintendogs. On t'apprend à cuisiner avec Cooking Mama et tu fais du sport après l'école avec Wii Sports. A force de te faire jouer, ils t'apprennent à trouver toutes les références culturelles cachées derrière les graphismes HD ou d'une autre époque. Mes parents m'ont donné une culture à toute épreuve, à leur manière.

Mon meilleur ami, c'est Yuan Ka-Fai. Lui aussi est un cas d'enfant né et élevé dans une famille de gamers. Ses parents aussi ont des prénoms de jeux vidéos. Reyson, comme le prince de Serenes dans Fire Emblem Path of Radiance, et Nayru, comme l'oracle des âges dans The Legend of Zelda Oracle of Ages. A la base, Yuan devait s'appeler Yuna. Les médecins s'étaient trompés lors de l'échographie et avaient dit aux Ka-Fai que leur premier-né serait une fille. En gros fans de Final Fantasy, ils ont voulu l'appeler Yuna. Sauf que la petite fille s'avéra être dotée d'un pénis. Ils inversèrent le A et le N, ça fit Yuan. Comme le chef des Renégats dans Tales of Symphonia, mais ça, ils ne l'apprirent que bien plus tard. La mère de Yuan est morte quand il était encore très jeune, il ne se souvient pas bien d'elle. Son père s'est remarié et avec sa femme, ils ont eu une fille. Elle s'appelle Tess, comme la petite blonde de Children of Mana. A la base, sa mère, qui travaille dans la restauration, voulait l'appeler Teisseire, comme la marque de sirop. Heureusement que Reyson a sauvé la petite d'un tel fardeau ! La passion de Yuan, c'est Game of Thrones. Il mange Game of Thrones, il pense Game of Thrones, je suis même certain qu'il fait caca Game of Thrones. Il a même été jusqu'à se teindre les cheveux en bleu pour ressembler à Daario Naharis. Et comme il trouve que les cheveux turquoise, ça lui va trop bien, il les garde comme ça. Yuan est quelqu'un de très ouvert, très drôle et c'est génial que d'avoir un ami comme lui. Avec lui, je ris, je suis moi, je peux parler de tout ce que je veux sans crainte qu'on se paye ma tête en raison de mes passions. Pour lui, savoir comment bien s'occuper d'un PC n'est pas un signe de déficience mentale. Parce qu'on m'a souvent dit que aimer les jeux vidéos, les mangas, les animes, c'est pour les gosses, que je suis débile, sans ami, que je ferais mieux de regarder sur Ebay si je ne peux pas m'acheter une vie en soldes, que si je joue aux Sims, c'est pour pouvoir draguer, car jamais IRL une fille voudrait se taper un mec comme moi, et que j'avais raison que de me cacher dans ma chambre et de ne pas imposer au monde la vision de l'être différent que je suis, que c'était une bénédiction qu'Instagram et Photofiltre existent afin de pouvoir retoucher ma gueule de laideron.

- Les autres, tu les emmerdes et tu rentres à ta maison. Me dit souvent Yuan en imitant la voix de Cartman

Yuan est l'exemple même du gamer bien dans ses baskets. Je l'admire et j'aimerais être comme lui. Il se fiche de ce qu'on pense de lui, sans doute parce qu'il a appris à laisser couler. Yuan joue aux jeux vidéos, Yuan est calé en informatique mais Yuan est loin des clichés sur les geeks. Il est bien fait de sa personne, une peau parfaite sans le moindre bouton d'acné, n'a pas de cheveux sur la langue, n'a pas besoin de lunettes, sait écrire correctement le français, a une vie sociale, a des amis, sort, a une copine qui partage ses passions et sa vision des choses...

Lloyd est comme lui. Il est plus jeune que moi mais il a tout compris avant moi. De ce fait, Lloyd est accepté, Lloyd a une copine, Colette, avec qui il joue à Animal Crossing. Il faut dire aussi que Lloyd est également très sociable, bon en sport, il est de ceux qui sont vite acceptés. Il a une petite bande aussi hétéroclite que sincère. Moi, avec ma timidité et ma tête de premier de la classe pas doué en EPS, ajouté à mes goûts, ça n'aide pas. Si je m'acceptais, ça serait déjà un bon début et un pas vers l'intégration, ceux qui s'assument vivent heureux.

Cet après-midi, je sors avec Yuan et sa copine, Martel. On passe par le Cash Converters de la ville. Martel est une grande cinéphile, aussi elle adore aller dans ce magasin aux DVDs si abordables. Yuan n'y comprend pas grand chose mais comme elle essaye de comprendre les jeux vidéos, il essaye de comprendre le cinéma. C'est ensemble qu'ils ont découvert la version TV de Game of Thrones. Et c'est devant la mort de Eddard Stark qu'ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Martel pleurait, Yuan savait ce qui allait arriver, il avait lu les livres, mais il était assez touché. Il avait essayé de consoler Martel et une chose en amenant une autre, ils se sont embrassés. Ils sont très mignons ensemble et se complètent bien. Je les regarde souvent de loin avec un léger sourire. Ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés. Quant à moi, je regarde du côté des jeux vidéos. Je tombe sur un jeu que je ne connais pas. Je me retourne pour demander à Yuan mais je me retrouve face à une jeune femme. Elle est franchement jolie. Les cheveux longs ondulés châtains, des yeux noisettes en amande, la peau assez fine et blanche. Elle porte un maillot FullMetal Alchemist et je peux voir la chaîne de la montre d'alchimiste dépassant un peu de sa poche. Son sac a la forme du nuage de l'Akastuski et je peux voir dedans une imitation du porte-monnaie de Naruto Uzumaki. Sur son portable, il y a un petit strap à l'effigie d'André Grandier version Beru Kids.

- Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu. Lui dis-je penaud

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Oh ! C'est Marie-Antoinette et les disciples de Loki !

- Vous connaissez ?

- Oui, c'est par Némopolis. La boîte est en liquidation judiciaire et ne travaille plus, normal, vu les jeux de merde qu'elle a produit récemment. Le jeu que vous tenez est une horreur. Plein de bugs, interface mal codée, ce qui est une honte pour un Point-N-Click, des voix datant d'un autre siècle... Et la version DS n'est pas mieux. Le premier casse-tête est trop réaliste et compliqué.

Devant cette érudition, je repose le jeu. Je remarque à son doigt une réplique de la bague de la maison Phantomhive dans Black Butler.

- Vous aimez les mangas ?

Je me dis que j'ai l'air bien bête, elle affiche tant de référence aux mangas que la réponse est évidente.

- Et je suis aussi gamer. Plutôt casual mais bon...

- Peu importe. Vous jouez. Peu importe si votre style se rapproche du casual, de l'hardcore, tant que vous jouez. Vous jouez aux jeux vidéos et vous aimez ça. Ca fait de vous une gamer.

Elle me fait un immense sourire. Je me sens rougir. On parcourt les étagères et on commente nos trouvailles. Je me trouve deux Tekken, un Wild Arms 5 et un Tomb Raider. Elle se trouve pour sa part Les Sims Médiéval, un Ace Attorney et un Suikoden.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Anna.

- Comme la célèbre combattante dans Tekken! Je m'appelle Kratos.

- Comme le célèbre bourrin de God of War !

On discute et on ne voit pas le temps passer. Martel ne dit rien, cela lui permet de regarder plus en détail les films proposés et Yuan ne dit rien, je le vois simplement sourire. J'entends le portable d'Anna sonner. Sa musique est le générique japonais de Lady Oscar. Apparemment, c'est un SMS.

- Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai une idée ! Je vais te donner mon numéro, comme ça on pourra rester en contact !

On s'échange nos coordonnées et je la regarde partir. Je plane complètement. Les filles comme ça n'existent pas que dans les mangas. Son nom reste sur le bout de ma langue. Anna Irving...

Quelques mois plus tard, Anna et moi sommes devenus de très bons amis. On partage les mêmes goûts, on découvre des choses ensemble, on parle de tout et de rien. Ce qui aide bien, c'est qu'elle est dans le même lycée que Yuan et moi. Comme elle est souvent avec Yuan, Martel et moi aux récréations, on pense qu'elle est ma petite amie. Pour elle aussi, être fan de « japoniaiseries » n'est pas facile. Elle a moins de chance que moi, les critiques fusent jusque dans sa propre famille.

- Mais je les emmerde. C'est ma vie et non la leur. Je ne critique pas leur goût du camping ou de la numismatique. J'attends ce même respect en retour. Si je ne l'ai pas, je sais à quoi m'en tenir et famille ou pas, je ne changerai pas pour eux. La vie est trop courte pour les regrets. Autant vivre à fond sans se soucier des autres, ça permet de vivre légèrement. Tant que toi tu es bien, sans causer du tort à autrui, personne n'a le droit de te juger ou de percer ta bulle.

Anna est forte. Très forte. J'essaye d'appliquer son conseil. Résultat ? Non seulement je me sens mieux mais les autres sentent cette nouvelle assurance et ce bonheur. De ce fait, ils me laissent tranquille et certains essayent de s'intéresser un peu. Même mes parents trouvent que j'ai changé.

- T'es amoureux, Kratos. Me balance Yuan un jour alors qu'on est dehors pour rentrer à la maison

Je rougis comme pas permis.

- T'es en admiration à chaque fois qu'elle est là, tu es plus ouvert quand elle est là et tu me parles d'elle tout le temps.

- A t'entendre, on jurerait que tu es jaloux, c'est Martel qui va être contente.

- Tout à fait, elle est fan de yaoi aussi. Et son film préféré, c'est Le Secret de Brokeback Moutain.

Je me tais mais je sais que Yuan a vu juste. J'aime Anna. Je suis tomé amoureux à l'instant où elle m'a parlé. Le fameux coup de foudre. Si il y a une chose qu'Anna m'a appris, c'est de toujours essayer sans se décourager. Je décide de me déclarer à la Saint-Valentin. Je lui offre une réplique des fameux cœurs dans The Legend of Zelda, fait en perles à repasser. Je sais qu'elle aime le pixel art. Elle est rayonnante en recevant mon cadeau. Elle est intelligente. Elle a compris. Elle me tend quelque chose à son tour. Elle m'a brodé l'écran de fin de Mario, quand Peach l'embrasse. Mais à la place du _Thank You_, fait avec le point arrière, elle a écrit _I Love You_. Dans le petit paquet qui contenait son œuvre, il y a une note :

_Mario est rouge,_

_Megaman est bleu,_

_Seras-tu mon joueur 2 ?_

Je souris, sentant mon être se réchauffer. Mes sorties avec Yuan et Martel sont désormais des sorties de couples. Les autres me regardent comme si je venais d'ailleurs, j'ai l'air épanoui et heureux. J'entends parfois derrière nous des gens surpris. On ne cache pas nos statuts de gamers un peu geeks et fans de mangas. Leur surprise, c'est de voir que l'on est pas comme leurs stéréotypes. Anna est loin d'être une adolescente ingrate et obèse. Je suis loin d'être le petit à l'appareil dentaire, plein d'acné et aux cheveux gras. J'entends les jaloux demander où j'ai trouvé une fille aussi _« bonne »_ que ma _« meuf »_ pour les citer, ce qu'elle me trouve. A ça, elle réplique que je ne suis pas comme eux : un relou qui parle mal et se comporte en gangster alors que dans les favelas, ils se feraient pipi dessus. Ma petite-amie les éclate en une seule tirade tout comme Sniper Wolf tue en une seule balle malgré la neige et le blizzard. On décide de vivre et d'assumer pleinement nos passions. Je n'ai pas peur, car Anna est avec moi.

La vie n'est pas comme dans les jeux vidéos. On a qu'une seule vie, quand tu es mort, c'est Game Over mais sans possibilité de recommencer, sauf si tu crois à la réincarnation. Néanmoins, tu peux la rendre belle sans cheat codes, t'as juste quelques filtres anti-boulets, quelques patchs anti-cons.

Parfois, je repense à notre rencontre et je souris. Le Cash Converters est vraiment un endroit plein de surprises. Tu y rencontres des gens intéressants, des gens ayant les mêmes passions mais surtout, tu peux tout trouver, même l'amour.

**FIN**

_J'ai la trouille. Franchement la trouille. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire cet AU mais ai-je bien fait ? J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ai essayé de rendre cela le plus drôle possible._


End file.
